


On Laps

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrepentant cross-faction fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Laps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



> Roddy snuggles for [](http://raisedbymoogles.livejournal.com/profile)[**raisedbymoogles**](http://raisedbymoogles.livejournal.com/) ' birthday.

While Cyclonus is never happier than when he is on his knees to his Lord, Rodimus' favored place has always been snuggled on Galvatron's lap, as much of him as possible either pressed against Galvatron's hot plating or in easy reach of his hands--and his hands are always reaching, no matter what else may occupy Lord Galvatron's attention at the time.

When Galvatron is otherwise occupied, Rodimus will demand a place on Cyclonus' lap instead, snuggling in and teasing his antennae for as long as Cyclonus will allow it.

Magnus has never gotten used to Rodimus being on Galvatron's lap, or in his berth, or pinned to his desk or wall or in the middle of interstellar space--because the lap may be their favorite, but they're never short on variety. But when he saw Rodimus curled up happily on Cyclonus' lap, he half-smiled at them. "He does that," he said, one second in command to another.

"I see." Cyclonus got up and carried Rodimus over to Magnus. "Can you take him for a bit?"

Rodimus beamed at Magnus the smile of a well-cared for Roddy. "Please?"

"You know you aren't allowed while I'm working," Magnus said.

Cyclonus gave Magnus an absolutely horrified look.

"....but as my Prime commands," Magnus reached his arms out for his Prime.

"And I do. If you don't mind?" Rodimus snuggled in and kissed Magnus on the cheek.

"...No. Of course not." Magnus held his Prime tight; it was a very nice place for him, after all.


End file.
